


some kind of magic

by milqo



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, am I just going to write the same things over and over until i die? maybe, not a lot of talking going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milqo/pseuds/milqo
Summary: “Behave,” Dina warns, half-joke and half-threat. Ellie doesn’t behave, when has she ever, really.





	some kind of magic

“Behave,” Dina warns, half-joke and half-threat. Ellie doesn’t behave, when has she ever, really – keeps on mouthing at the delicate curve of her neck as Dina struggles to find the key to her room among at least a dozen other keys, all held together by a wire and a charm with the shape of a leaf. There was something thrilling about not getting caught, that they knew before they had even shared their first kiss; nothing prepared them for actually getting caught doing less than savory things, though. Ellie doesn’t think she’ll be able to look at Haley ever again and she has an inkling Dina feels very much the same.

She hides a laugh on the crook of Dina’s neck when she _finally_ finds the right key, letting out a string of expletives as she locks the door. Ellie takes a step back to support herself on the nearest furniture, brings Dina along by her elbows before the other girl curls one hand on each side of her face, pulling her into a biting kiss. She sets a hand on her shoulder and is quick to pull down the faded blue straps of the dress Dina spent the whole week filling the holes of – and dips a hand down the collar of her dress because she knows how much Dina _loves_ it, feels the pliable skin of her chest filling her whole hand, massages it softly and fully even with the inconvenience of a bra getting on the way.

Dina helps by removing her bra and somehow pulling it down one arm in a series of movements that aren’t strange at all to Ellie. She does it when the need arises, too, although much less gracefully. She leans in and leaves one kiss each on the aligned freckles on Dina’s sternum as she runs her thumb on the swell of her left breast, earning a soft, pleading sigh. She feels like she’s transported one hour in the past, at the broom closet back at old Georgie’s home, hidden from view and the perfect size for them to indulge in each other.

“This is… practical,” Ellie says as she brings one of her hands to the inside of Dina’s thighs, stroking the soft skin slowly. Sometimes she doesn’t know how to deal with the softness and Dina is all softness, all tender angles and a strength no one could guess she had from a single glance. Ellie knows there’s nothing Dina hates more than being underestimated but at times, when she catches a glimpse at her fragile, delicate throat during patrol, when she touches on the inside of her wrists and feels the warmth of her kisses, she can’t help but do that.

Ellie kneels, aims to replace the hand on the inside of her thigh with her own mouth and Dina curls a fist on her scalp, not so subtly redirecting her head to the place where she wants her the most. Ellie chokes back a laugh when she realizes it and rests her forehead above Dina’s knee, just for fun.

“Bed?” Dina croaks out, pupils dilated and fixated on her girlfriend.

“This is okay,” Ellie says, runs a thumb over the fabric of her underwear covering little of the fat around her hips. She remembers Dina telling her that, before she came to Jackson, there was drought so intense the crops died out, followed by the cattle, followed by people, that she was nothing but skin and bones. Ellie unconsciously swore to never let that happen again. “Just hold it.”

Dina risks losing her balance to shake the underwear off her calf when Ellie tugs at it and earns a sharp ‘ow’ from Ellie when she pulls her hair to stop herself from falling. “Ouch. Sorry, El.”

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“A little death,” she smiles and holds the cotton fabric of her dress with a forearm splayed across her abdomen. “The purpose of the dress was to make it easier, you know.” Ellie kneads the soft skin of her backside, leans her head on her knee again as Dina strokes the back of her head slowly. “You teased me the whole day,” Dina huffs, a drop of sweat falling down her eyebrow, words whispery and soft. “Don’t do that to me now.”

“Not the whole day,” Ellie whispers and lifts Dina’s right leg up on her shoulder. “And I don’t think you were complaining back at Georgie’s.” 

“We’re _so_ going to hell for that. He used to be a pr–” Dina stops mid-sentence when she feels the shape of her mouth around her mound, completely obvious of Ellie’s discomfort at how talkative she can get at the most inappropriate times. “A, a priest.”

Her body is becoming clearer as she explores it, no longer a mystery like it was at the very beginning of their relationship. She knows where to touch, where not to, and the anxiety she had over doing this with Dina had all gone and vanished, replaced by pure excitement. Her heart drums rapidly inside her chest when Dina brings her closer by forcing her calf on her back, letting a small piece of the fabric of her dress fall over Ellie’s eyes for a second before Dina secures it on her forearm along with the rest of it. She brings Dina closer by curling a hand around her hip, drinks in because she allows her to. She allows Ellie so, so much more than she thinks she deserves.

The hand on Ellie’s hair moves to her shoulder, short nails leaving half-moons on the freckled skin there; a choked cry catches on her throat a minute after, head held back and small wisps of hair sticking to Dina’s skin as her legs tremble and her eyelids slip closed. Ellie resists touching herself, lets Dina have this moment for her and her alone but _damn_ if she’s not turned on by the sight. Her body eventually sags with its weight as she rides away the aftershocks with a _lot_ of encouragement from her girlfriend.

She stays still for a while before untangling her leg from Ellie’s shoulder and bringing her up for a well-deserved kiss. Her hair is down from the braid she’s made earlier that night, frizzy and full, and Ellie feels it touch her cheeks and her nose and it’s… interesting. Always is. Dina somehow maneuvers them down on the bed on the left of the door Ellie is glad – fucking relieved – because her legs are turning into jelly too quick and to be honest, her knees are hurting like a bitch.

Dina takes advantage of that, pining her with her body weight before removing the belt holding Ellie’s pants in place. Her movements are slow and there’s a certain mellow quality to the way she looks at Ellie when she’s done. Eyes dripping honey – Ellie almost laughs at the sudden memory of a (not age appropriate) book she read as a teen, with its cliché phrases and lovesick notions.

Dina undoes the buttons of Ellie’s light pink shirt and sits right above her crotch, earning a questioning look. “I’m just appreciating how good you look like this,” she explains as if it’s obvious, obvious like _dogs bark_ and _water is wet_.

“I should be appreciating you,” she croaks out when Dina moves slightly against her, the pressure too much but not nearly enough. “Really.”

“I can think of better things you can do,” she says as she tosses Ellie’s shirt on the wooden chair next to her bed and removes the borrowed scrunchie that survived the whole ordeal between her legs, miraculously clinging to locks of dark auburn hair. “You need a shower.”

“We can go shower.”

“Second round.”

“Second round?” Ellie laughs, incredulous. “More like third round.”

“Mhm.”

“Haven’t I worked hard enough already?”

“You have,” Dina runs a thumb across the scar across Ellie’s eyebrow and leans in to kiss the shell of her ear. “Don’t think I forgot what you did out there. This place couldn’t run with you.” She throws the dress she’s still wearing (half wearing, actually) over her head. “Tonight was supposed to be about you. Alas, I fell for your evil, evil charms.”

Ellie chuckles of all things, tries to ignore how uncomfortable she’s getting with Dina right above her, moving noticeably faster and in a back and forth motion as she talks. Ellie feels the breath of her laugh dancing around her collarbone when she puts a hand to Dina’s forearm, _begging._ Dina slips a pillow below her head, smooths the creases of the fabric covering it as she cups the back of Ellie’s head, letting her lie down when she deems that she’ll be comfortable enough. She leans in, sucks on the delicate skin of her throat before biting down and repeating, and repeating. Ellie feels like her head is either going to explode _or_ she’s going to come from the smallest stimulation she’s ever had.

“Dina,” she breathes against her mouth. “Just get going.”

“You love this,” she smirks, teeth glinting. “All this teasing.” She’s not wrong, not at all, but still. Being on edge all day is better on theory than practice. Ellie’s about to voice an answer when she feels the pads of her fingers slightly dipping down her entrance, gathering the wetness there before circling the small bud of nerves between her folds. She feels Dina’s lips on her chin and nose and shoulder in a series of open-mouthed kisses, until her tongue brushes against hers, slow and patient and with a dash of something wicked.

Ellie is barely aware of her thigh being straddled, the movements of Dina’s hips spreading wetness there. She loves to see that her girlfriend isn’t in control at all, is just driven by desire as she is. She didn’t know she could make someone feel like _that._ She closes her eyes tightly, whimpering when Dina doubles her pace.

“Oh, that’s –”

“Good?”

Dina mouths at her jaw and she sees white – she opens her mouth, lets no sound out, shuts her eyes so tight it stings. “That’s it, love,” Dina murmurs, tenderly leaving pecks on her lips as she slows down.

“Dina,” Ellie whimpers her name.

“That’s it.”

It feels like forever before she can feel all of her limbs again and Ellie lets out a relaxed sigh at the release of a tension that’s been building up for hours. She feels Dina’s slick body against hers, the thin fabric of her bedsheets clinging to her humid skin. They look at each other for a second.

And laugh.

Ellie covers her face with her hands, cheeks burning – not in shyness, not anymore. Dina stays as still as a statue for a few minutes after the laughing spell is over, head resting on her sternum as Ellie runs a hand along her spine, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind before she gets up, legs trembly. Ellie admires her figure, hands poised at her chin as she lays on her stomach not unlike a lazy cat.

“Follow me,” she says, and Ellie happily does as told.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by bluish, sung by animal collective. a must listen. 💕 
> 
> i'd say i haven't been writing much because of college but i guess i'm just not someone who writes a lot even when i have plenty of time on my hands, though i've noticed writing has become easier (not easy, unfortunately) since i posted my first story here. i hope you enjoy this besides the briefness. i did my best.
> 
> oh, and happy pride month everyone!! 💖


End file.
